


Blackmail is a Sexy Thing

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Kim Junho - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho has been lusting after the stars of his soccer team. He can't have them though, unless he gives them a reason to cooperate.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 3





	Blackmail is a Sexy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho leaned against the doorframe of his office. He watched as the boys on his soccer team joked around and dressed, ready to go home after the grueling practice. He kept complete control of his body even as his eyes soaked in their naked skin, muscles, asses and dicks. He smirked when the plumpest of all asses was bared for a moment before Kim Junsu pulled on his clothes. That is the ass he wanted, and until that day, he had to be content just looking and jerking off later.

"Kims!" Yunho barked, and the two twins jumped, turning around. Junho was more muscular than his brother, but Junsu was more flexible. They weren't identicle twins, but looked enough alike to make the ideas in Yunho's head very very hot. "When you're done changing, come and talk to me."

"Yes, Coach," they both said. Yunho wondered what they'd both sound like moaning at the same time.

He went to his office before his hardening cock could be spotted. He sat behind his desk and pushed his hand into his shorts, stroking himself fast, teasing, thinking of the two brothers together, here and naked on his desk. A couple minutes later, when Yunho was well on his way to a quick orgasm, there was a knock on the door. With difficulty, he pulled his hand away and said to come in.

The Kim Twins, both dressed in jeans and t-shirts, entered his office. Junho shut the door behind him. They sat on the office chairs.

"I won't drag this out," Yunho said, voice firm. He took a piece of paper and handed it to Junsu.

Junsu's face paled and he said, "B-but Coach, I ..."

"Junsu," Junho said, reading the paper over his arm. "You said you were doing fine in Science."

Junsu bit his lip and looked at his lap. "I didn't know I was doing that badly."

"You should have told me," Junho said.

"I'm going to have to bench, Junsu," Yunho said.

"But the game Saturday!" Junsu said.

"I hate to lose you," Yunho said. "We definitely need you, but you can't play when you have bad grades. You know that."

Junsu's lower lip quivered. Yunho reached for the paper. Junho handed it over.

With a smirk, Yunho said, "I am willing to claim that I did not see this paper."

Both brothers looked up. Junho was the one who noticed his look and he crossed his arms, suspicious. "If ..."

Junsu looked at his brother.

Yunho cock throbbed. "If you kiss him."

Both brothers looked at him in shock. "What?" Junho demanded.

Yunho smirked. "You're both sexy as hell. You do what I want and what I tell you for the next two hours and this paper goes in my shredder."

"You're sick," Junho said, sliding the chair back to get up.

"H-Ho," Junsu said, putting an hand on Junho's arm.

"No," Junho said. "Just don't play, Junsu."

"There will be soccer scouts at the game, from Alta, Grand Pointe, Durham University," Yunho said.

Junsu's dream school was Grand Pointe. Yunho knew that. Everyone on the team knew that.

Junho and Junsu stared at each other. Junho shook his head. "This is blackmail. No way."

"You just have to kiss me," Junsu whispered.

Yunho chuckled. "Oh, no, Junsu."

Junsu looked at him.

"I get you both for two hours, to do as I please."

"You're a sick fuck," Junho said.

"Kiss him," Yunho demanded, "or I'll see to it that neither of you can play for the rest of the year. Last year of soccer. That won't look good for you."

Junsu whined and tugged on his brother's arm. Soccer was the only chance either one of them had to get into college. Junho stared at Yunho for another minute and then his eyes shut.

"You're a shithead," he said and then turned to Junsu. "Think about this, Su. Please. I'd rather not play than let him manipulate us like this."

"I ... please, Ho. What else can I do? Please."

"You really want me to kiss you?" Junho said. "And I have a feeling that's not all we're going to be doing to each other. Is soccer worth it, really?"

Junsu bit his lower lip, and then in a quick twist, pressed his lips against his brother's. Junho gasped and pushed him away, knuckles white where they gripped Junsu's shoulders.

"Please, Ho," Junsu said, voice low. It made Yunho's cock twitch.

Junho's eyes shut tightly, chest heaving, and then he pulled Junsu to him, off Junsu's chair and kissed him. Junsu turned his head with moan, his arm went around his brother's neck, holding him tightly. Junho licked at Junsu's mouth, and Junsu's lips opened, accepting Junho's tongue.

Yunho shivered. God, it was hotter than he imagined. He pushed his shorts to his hips and stroked on his cock while the brothers kissed. Junho's arms wrapped around Junsu's waist and he pulled Junsu into his lap. Junsu whimpered and followed the direction easily.

"Take your clothes off," Yunho demanded. "Now."

Junho jumped, but Junsu was already pulling his shirt off. His own followed it and then he unbuttoned his pants. Junho stopped him, and they had a silent conversation. Junho sighed and helped Junsu out of his pants and boxers.

"Come here," Yunho said, eyes on Junsu.

Junsu's eyes were panicked, but he moved around the desk. He shivered as Yunho's hand wrapped around his cock. He stroked only until Junsu was hard and then yanked him forward. Junsu fell, catching himself on the arms of Yunho's chair. Yunho lifted his hips and grabbed both of their cocks for a moment. He moaned, and Junsu whined.

"Kneel and suck on me, now."

They both ignored Junho's sharp intake of breath. Junsu's entire body shook as he dropped to his knees. He swallowed, wide eyes on Yunho's large cock. Yunho held it up, and then wrapped his other fingers in Junsu's hair.

"Open your mouth, bitch, and suck on me."

With a whimper, Junsu opened his mouth and Yunho pushed his cock into it. It was obvious the boy had never done that before, but Yunho didn't care. He held Junsu's head where he wanted it and thrust his hips up, gagging Junsu with each thrust.

He looked at Junho. "Come and sit on my desk and stroke yourself. And if you keep calling me a sick fuck then you can put your clothes on, go away, and I'll do whatever I want to your brother. And it won't be nice."

Junho glared at him and stood up. He shucked his pants off and walked around the desk. With Junsu on the floor, Junho had to spread his legs around him. He leaned on the desk and stroked off.

Yunho moaned. He took one hand off Junsu's head and tugged on Junho's balls. With a twist of his hand, he pulled Junsu off his cock. Junsu hissed in pain as Yunho turned his head and the tip of Junho's cock touched his lips.

"Suck on him." The command wasn't even out of Yunho's mouth before Junsu was opening his lips and licking at the head of his brother's cock. Junho's breath hitched. Yunho watched and then with firm hands twisted Junsu around the rest of the way. Junsu almost lost his balance and Junho grabbed his arms and held his body up while Yunho lifted Junsu's ass. His knees ended upon the arms of Yunho's chair.

Junsu's arms strained to keep him up and Yunho scooted his chair forward.

"Sit on the desk," Yunho said to Junho. Junho did and then Junsu transfered his hands to the desk, body arched between them. And through the whole thing, his brother's cock never left his mouth.

"Such a good boy," Yunho muttered and ran his hand over Junsu's plump ass. Junsu shivered.

Junho gasped suddenly and leaned back, supported on his hands. His eyes shut and Yunho watched, gripping Junsu's ass lightly as Junsu took all of his brother's cock into his throat, over and over.

"Come in his mouth and Junsu, don't stop sucking on him."

Junsu moaned and sped up. Junho shuddered, mouth open, body shuddering with a level of control that Yunho found sexier than Junsu's energetic enthusiasm.

"Su-fuck ... Su-I'm ..." Junho jerked, body curling up and his hands gripped his brother's hair as he came. Junsu gagged, choking and come leaked from his lips.

Yunho wanted to lick it up, but he told Junsu to keep sucking and the boy did, even though Junho was whimpering for him to stop.

"See? Such a good boy." Yunho caressed his ass again and then spread those plump cheeks. He licked at Junsu's opening and the boy moaned, elbows shaking. Again, Junho had to hold him up.

Yunho shoved his tongue into Junsu's body, licking and coating everything with spit until it dripped down Junsu's thighs. Junsu whimpered and Yunho took one hand and slipped it around his hip to stroke Junsu's hard cock. Junsu cried out, body shaking. Yunho suddenly grabbed his head. He yanked Junsu back by the hair and Junsu screamed and fell into his lap. Yunho sucked on his shoulder, still stroking Junsu as he rocked his hips back and forth, cock sliding between his ass cheeks.

"Suck on him," Yunho said.

Junho climbed off the desk and dropped to his knees. He glared at Junsu's cock in Yunho's hand and then opened his mouth and licked the head. Junsu moaned, hips rising. Junho gripped the base and then put more in his mouth. And after the third trip into Junho's mouth, Yunho decided that Junho was even more inexperienced than Junsu. He used his fingers to twist Junsu's nipples.

"You two are so sexy, gorgeous boys. I hope that after this you two fuck each other at home, satisfy one another. I know I'm going to be jerking off to thoughts of you two for a long, long time."

Yunho pushed his fingers into Junsu's mouth. "Suck on them, get them wet, because I'm going to shove them in your ass."

Junsu whimpered, but licked at his fingers, pausing to gasp as his brother sucked on him harshly. Yunho waited only a moment and then pulled his fingers away. He slipped his hand under Junsu's ass and pressed a finger into his tight, tight body.

"Y-Yunho-shi, that ... oh, god," Junsu said, head falling back to Yunho's shoulder.

Yunho pumped the finger in and out of him a few times and then he removed it. He stuck it out to Junho. "Suck on it, taste him." He pushed that finger into Junho's mouth along with Junsu's cock.

"Y-yunho-shi," Junsu whispered, "please, I ... do it again, please."

Yunho smiled at Junho's scowl. "Do what again, Su-ah?"

"F-finger. F-feels so good."

Yunho pulled his finger from Junho's mouth and pushed it back into Junsu's body. Junsu cried out and then lifted himself up and down. His hands were on Junho's shoulder, knuckles white as he used the grip to fuck himself on Yunho's fingers and into Junho's mouth. Yunho stilled him despite Junsu's whine and leaned him forward. Yunho spit just above Junsu's ass and watched as the spit trailed down his cleft. He rubbed his fingers through it, added more and then pushed two fingers into Junsu.

Junsu almost screamed. His head turned and Yunho kissed him. Junsu rocked fast, moaning and whining and then he stopped. With Yunho's lower lip between his teeth, Junsu came with a shout. Junho gagged on his release, and Junsu's body went limp against Yunho's.

"Can we go?" Junho asked, voice raspy.

Yunho chuckled. "Not yet."

Junsu sighed and kissed Yunho's jaw. "Feels good."

"Stand up, Su-ah, lean over the desk."

Junsu pouted through his orgasmic daze, but he did as he was told, lying with his chest flat against the desk. Yunho grabbed Junho's arm and pulled him into his lap. He made the boy kiss him.

"I was going to fuck your brother," Yunho said, "but I think that's something you should do first."

Junho's eyes went wide.

"I mean," Yunho said. "I could." He stroked his cock. "But I think I'll rip him in half with this thing."

Junho snorted. Yunho pushed him up and then licked his hand coating it in spit. He stroked Junho's cock with it. The other's eyes shut with a sigh as he hardened right up. Yunho added more spit and then he leaned over and licked at Junsu's ass.

"Fuck him," Yunho said, turning Junho around.

"Su?" Junho said quietly.

Junsu's eyes fluttered open. "It's okay, hyung," Junsu said. "I ... just do it."

Junho held his cock against his brother's body. Yunho stroked himself as the head disappeared, and Junsu cried out and Junho moaned. Junho slipped in slowly, too slowly, and Junsu whimpered and then almost screamed when Yunho grabbed Junho's hips and forced him forward.

Junsu's eyes shut tight as tears leaked from them. Junho apologized and tried to pull out, but Yunho kept ahold of him, directing him in and out of his brother while Junsu squirmed from the pain. Yunho forced him faster and then when he was sure Junho was moving on his own, he pulled one hand away and sucked on two of his fingers. He stood up, startling Junho and then pushed him over, so he was leaning over his brother's body. He shoved those two mostly dry fingers into Junho's tight entrance, and Junho shouted, body shaking as Yunho rubbed his prostate raw. He shuddered and jerked.

"Come inside him, fill your brother up," Yunho whispered in Junho's ear. "Feel how tight he is and fill him up."

Junho whined and then cried out, body freezing, mouth open as his skin spasmed. He whimpered, still moving slowly. Yunho yanked his hands away, spread Junho open and licked at him, covering his entrance. Before Junho could move or protest, Yunho did the same to his own cock until it was slick. He held himself against Junho's entrance and then pushed.

Junho screamed, hips jerking forward to get away from Yunho, and shoving himself deeper into his brother. Yunho panted at the tightness. It was so much better than he imagined. He jerked his hips forward roughly, sighing as something warm and slick covered his cock. Junho was bleeding.

"So fucking good, boy," Yunho said and kissed Junho's cheek free of salty tears. He pumped faster and his orgasm threatened, but he didn't want to come in Junho. He wanted to come inside Junsu. He threw the older brother away from him, and Junho landed on the floor with a cry.

Junsu frowned and then yelped when Yunho spanked him. That plump cheek bounced and turned a dark shade of pink. Yunho spanked the other cheek, back and forth until Junsu's ass was feiry red. He gripped the mounds and then pushed his cock into him. Junsu cried out even though Yunho slid right in because of his brother's release.

It didn't take much longer for Yunho to come. It was all too hot and sexy. He shivered and pumped his orgasm into Junsu's ass. With a few deep breaths, he stopped, buried deep in Junsu and then slowly pulled out. He squeezed Junsu's ass, twisting his hands and come pulsed out of his body.

With a grin at Junho, he said, "Clean him up, with your tongue."

Junho swallowed, but he nodded and kneeled. Yunho kept Junsu's ass spread and watched as Junho's pink tongue tentatively licked up the come dripping from him. Yunho shivered and then when he was done, he turned Junho's head and put his cock against Junho's lips. Junho opened his mouth and Yunho moaned as his tongue wrapped around the head.

"That was better and hotter than anything I could have come up with on my own," Yunho said. He patted Junho's cheek in a light slap and then pulled his cock away. "Get dressed and get out of here."

Yunho sat back down and cock still hard started stroking himself as the brothers gingerly gathered their clothes. Junsu was still crying.

"Oh, and boys," Yunho said. He picked up the piece of paper and folded it once before leaning over and putting it in the shredder. The shredder whirred to life. "See you at practice tomorrow."

Junho scowled at him, but Junsu nodded and said, "Yes, Coach."

The two of them left, the door slammed behind them, and then Yunho smirked as he stroked himself off.

\---

There is a sequel called Fear, Guilt, Love: After Yunho, the Kim Twins struggle with their new thoughts and feelings. **WARNING: This fic contains INCEST, very graphic INCEST**


End file.
